


Hey, Listen! (Vent Journal)

by twnkfrnk



Category: Vent - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAA, I gotchu, Other, aaaaa, all of this is old lmao, i probably won't add on, original stories i guess?, vent - Freeform, very new to this, wait this is a fanfiction site nvm, well some violence i guess, why are all the categories relationship based??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twnkfrnk/pseuds/twnkfrnk
Summary: I actually brought this from my old Wattpad account. It was shared, and one squid-kid kicked me out because I was waiting for someone to answer a question: "Can I keep some stories up until my AO3 invite comes in?" I waited like three days for an answer, i dunno. Then my buddy at school (co-owner of the account) told me, "Hey, dude, take down your stories. Some loser with bad grammar who has pretty much all the rights to the account is gonna kick you out in a week." Paraphrased. So, uh, here it is! I have a few others, I dunno if I wanna upload 'em though. Meh. Take my UGLY vent! :)





	1. Mirror

Pale.  
Like paper.  
Blank.  
White.  
Skin.

Clear tears.  
Rolling down.

Dark hair.  
Falling into his face.  
He's cold.  
Freezing.  
Because his mirror keeps breaking.  
He tries to glue it again.  
But it cracks.  
Again and again.

So he sits in front of it.  
On the counter.

Blood drizzles down.  
Into the sink.  
The water comes on.  
It tries to wash away.  
But it keeps coming.  
He puts his wrists beneath the flow.  
But it doesn't stop.  
It keeps coming.  
And soon.  
He is with the stars.

 

She kicked the door down, screaming her brother's name. Upon seeing him, collapsed against a shattered mirror, cuts up and down his arms, she froze. A sob built in her throat, and she sank down, leaning on the doorway. "Mom..?" She called out.  
No answer. There never would be. Because there was no mother. No family. Simply mirror images, living with each other, screaming and arguing. And one of the mirrors had broken.


	2. Hard-Headed Stubborn Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeebus old me was a fuckin try hard

Hard-headed

He's bored again, ain't got no friends, cos they wanted him to obey. Can't sleep again, baby blues again, rippin' teeth from puffy flesh. He cuts just for the hell of it, cos he wants to prove he can fight. But everyone looks at him funny, they know he ain't alright.

Stubborn

She don't wear dresses, always leave messes, she got a zip-code of her own. Her thighs are like honey, ass made of sugar, everyone's checkin her out. Converse up to her knees, torn and ripped jeans, fuck page 32. She raps like a goddess, everyone knows it, but stubborn is she.

Difficult

They've got no money, haven't been working, they don't feel very clean. They got their last paycheck like a month ago, now they're sittin' in dirt cheap. Bitch won't pay for shit, cause they know what they're doin, know how to make deals. They sway and slide, trading pins for rusted knives, gettin' their sociopath on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewwwww i sounded so desperate for attention


	3. Gutspill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess i had a shit stomachache lmao- thinking of writing some frerard oneshots but eh

Shaking  
Sobbing  
Curled up tight  
Arms wrapped around the stomach  
Sickly sweet fluids  
Blood  
Sweat  
Acid  
Spilling out onto the bed  
Intestines curling like ribbons  
Falling over the edge  
Oh no  
Oh my  
Turns out that I was dead


	4. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh i bite myself sometimes that's cool  
> it was the ninth chapter on the wattpad story

Goodnight Glory,  
Good morning new story  
A month's arrival  
Painful  
Years wasted  
No thrill  
No chills  
Now, fingers are numb  
Biting  
Warm sheets wrapped around  
Pillows softening thuds  
Gnawing  
Wishes the stars could no longer grant  
Imprinted by teethmarks  
On a youth's sleeping skin  
They'll be gone by morning,  
O, how wasted am I


	5. wordless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mah bbbbbbb

there's someone

who i love

who i have no words for

because there is something about them

that makes me speechless

that makes me want to live

they do not shame me

they encourage my every move

they are everything to me

in the way the sun matters to the moon

they are my sun

they are my light

they are my heart, my void, my little speckles of space scattered in my brain

i love them so

i'll never let them go


	6. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really sure what this was supposed to be

the beauty in affection is calming  
do you know how many times i've given warnings?  
did you hear my quaking voice  
when i called?  
untamed and wild and free  
that's what i wanna be  
are you still listening?  
cause i'm here  
can you hear me screaming?


	7. Ａｔｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ　にれユ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Ｙｏｕ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｗａｎｔ　ａｔｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ；  
> 　 Ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔ　ｍｙ　ｈｅａｒｔ"　

If I said I didn't like it when everyone flirts with me, I'd be lying.  
Truth be told, I go absolutely nuts for it.  
I don't really have anyone to hold when I feel alone.  
No, I mean, seriously.  
I have an electric blanket and a body pillow that I don't know how to sleep without.  
It's s close to human contact to me.  
So fucking close.  
I've cried into the thing like it's someone I love, because nobody's ever there when I do.  
I guess it's selfish for me to say it, but I will.  
Having someone even tap me, just a little bit, makes me trust them all too much.  
I crave the feeling of hands on my shoulders, knees, thighs- even if it's all an accident.  
I can't help it, I need it.  
And I just don't know how to help myself.  
I just have this stupid body pillow as a reminder.  
The ones I love can't hold me, maybe they don't even want to.  
I'm hugging fabric and cotton.  
Fabric and cotton.  
That's all.


	8. ａｌｏｎｅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｃｏｌｄ
> 
> ｓｈｅｅｔｓ
> 
> ｏｈ，　ｗｈｅｒｅ＇ｓ　ｍｙ　ｌｏｖｅ？

do you wanna leave me?  
baby, tell me what's going on  
do you think i'm crazy?  
doll, what's going on?  
cause i found myself a future,  
she's all i ever needed  
but i miss your careful words,  
your cocaine-laced loving feeling  
where'd you go, my lover?  
why don't we talk anymore?  
do you hate me?  
do we even love each other?  
i don't even know


End file.
